


Cure-All Fuck

by baby_haze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knifeplay, Reader-Insert, Relationship Built For Failure, Teasing, drug haze, f/f - Freeform, stoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_haze/pseuds/baby_haze
Summary: Welcome to the mind of fucked up dominant. She loves you, I promise.





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Desire (Hucci Remix) by Meg Myers. 
> 
> Based off a drug induced dream I had.

_ There was no way it’d ever work. You were a child. Only a few years younger than me, but your soft adolescent tendencies gave me another impression. _

_ “... Daddy.” You would whisper. It was a title that you had given me when we first met. Something you’d say to catch my attention. It always worked.  _

_ “What, baby love?” I’d ask, staring at the blank ceiling. You rolled onto your side to look my face over. I was numb and the black light in our room made your eyes an obscure color.  _

_ When we smoked out, I felt different. Altered. Tonight wasn’t unlike any other. And my lungs were only gaining air from the slow, soft breaths I’d make sure to take in.  _

_ “I hurt myself again...”  _

_You were a cutter. Your arms and thighs were battered and bruised in burn scars, razor blade cuts and most likely dried blood. But I didn’t care. Your whole body was mine, and it was so beautiful._

_“Where?”_

_“On my thighs.” You’d replied. I’d turn over and pull back the blanket covering half your body. “I’m sorry—“_

_I’d look back up at you before gently pulling down your sweats to look at your self harm scars. You always trembled when I did so._

_I ran my hands up and down your legs, all the way to your thighs where you’d covered the fresh cuts in band-aids._

_“Here?” I say, as I ran my finger over one of them. You’d nod. Legs still trembling as I leant down and gently pressed my lips to your leg._

_“But—” You’d start._

_“Shh, baby girl ...” I’d whisper back as I ran my lips against your thigh. “Daddy will take care of you.” To which you would nod, shyly._

_I suddenly felt your hands as they made their way into my hair, gently tugging. You attempted to pull me back up._

_“What’s wrong?” I asked. You didn’t say anything this time, you’d just whimper profusely as you pulled my face down to yours.“Please...” You’d whimper. I’d gently run my lips against yours. You leant up to initiate the kiss, but I quickly pulled back. Yanking your hands from my face to the bed, pinning you beneath me. I gently licked your bottom lip._

_“No.” I’d say, sternly. “Sit still.”_

_You’d whimper profusely and wriggle under my touch. I loved when you misbehaved and you loved what followed._

_“Do you want me to touch you?” I’d whisper against your ear. “Is that what you want?”_

_You’d squeal a little bit when I pressed my thigh between your legs._

_ “Shh...” I’d whisper again. “Don’t make **A****NY** noise unless you want me to punish you.” _

_“Okay, Daddy.”_

_I licked down your neck gently while you squirmed. You were so sensitive._

_I climbed upward and pinned your hands beneath my knees and pulled your shirt up to expose your breasts._

_“What a pretty little girl...” I said, harshly groping your right breast. You bit your lip instead of squealing. You wanted to listen to the rule, you wanted to be a good girl. But my job was to make you cry out as loudly as I could._

_“Do you like it when I touch you?” You nodded, softly. My hand gripped your neck and your eyes shut in anticipation. “Is that what you like? You like it when I hurt you?”_

_You nodded._

_“Use your words.” I said, pressing my fingers into the side of your neck._

_“Yes Daddy.” You squeaked.“What did I tell you would happen if you did it again?”_

_“No fucking till they heal...”_

_“Exactly.” I pulled your jaw upward and made you keep eye contact. “You better be so grateful your daddy is generous.”_

_You shut your eyes from the uncomfortableness of having to look me in the eyes._

_You kept a pocket knife by the bed, swearing that you’d only use it if someone broke in. Although no one had broken into our shitty apartment, the knife got plenty of use._

_I leant over and grabbed the open blade._

_“Look familiar?” I questioned, pressing it to space between your breasts. You nodded, hesitant._

_“Daddy, be careful...” Goosebumps rose over your skin._

_“Do you trust your daddy?” I asked, puncturing a hole through your shirt. You gasped._

_“Daddy stop!! I like this shirt.” You whined. I ripped it straight down the middle._

_“I don’t care, little girl. I will rip up all the clothes you have... Every single piece...” I muttered. “How does that sound, baby?”_

_“Hmph!” You frowned. I just laughed._

_“What?” I smiled, “You don’t like that?” You shook your head. “But baby, don’t you want daddy coming home to you? Ready to play with your pussy.”_

_“I... I want you to touch me.” I smiled and climbed off you before pushing my hand down into your panties. Your eyes rolled back so hard, I might’ve heard them rattle in your pretty little head, had I not been so fucking high._

_You took in a shuddered deep breath before I pulled my hand out._

_You’d made a terrible little mess of my fingers._

_“Oh baby... What am I gonna do with you?”_


	2. We Broke Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so you’ve been on my mind a lot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest Numb by Meg Myers.

_We broke up._

_Simple as that. We were over. You had a boyfriend and were living with your friends and I stayed in our old apartment._

_I was lying in bed. Staring at the ceiling while I was high as fuck. Music was drowning out the sound of the neighbor’s fighting._

_I wonder if they heard us this well when we’d fight._

_Lately all I’d been able to think of was you. You’re messy hair and pouty lip. It made my faded little heart ache. I reached for my phone._

_I pulled it to my ear and heard it ring a few times. You weren’t gonna answer. It was late. You’re little head was too far gone into sleep._

_— “Please leave a message after the tone.”_

_“Hey, I just want to call, hear your voice. You’re probably passed out.” I stammered to the phone. “I just wanted to let you know that, um, I’ve been thinking about you... Lots.” My stomach was in knots. Why was I so nervous to speak to your voicemail? “Anyway... If you just happen to be feeling the same way I am... You should give me a call. Yeah, so, uh, bye...”_

_Jesus. The voicemail I left would have you believe I wasn’t a top at all—_

_My phone buzzed not even a moment later._

_“Hello?” I spoke._

_“Hey...”_

_“What’s up?” I asked. Trust me, I cringed too._

_“You called me...”_

_“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I just, really needed to.” I replied._

_“I understand.” You mumbled._

_“How’s your boyfriend?”_

_“He’s good. How are you?”_

_“Really good, you know. Working a lot. But I’m good.” I bit the side of my nail while my leg shook. You really brought out all of my bad habits, but Jesus Christ, if it was worth the adrenaline._

_“That’s good... Are you okay?” I couldn’t breathe. Bold words were sitting on the tip of my tongue. What if you didn’t want me anymore? For real this time._

_“Yeah, I was just thinking about some stuff...”_

_“What were you thinking about?” You asked._

_“You remember when we went up on the roof and the got high?” You giggled._

_“Yeah.” I could practically hear you blushing in your voice and I could literally feel the anxiety in my throat_

_“You remember what happened when we came home...?”_

_“Mmhm.” You hummed._

_“Does he ever do that?” I asked. You went silent for a moment._

_“I...” You went silent again before whispering, “... We can’t do this. I’m so sick of hurting you— We can’t. Goodbye.”_

_The line went dead._

_I felt my back hit the wall and my throat tightening up._

_“Fuck me,” I spat. I could head the rain hitting the window. I opened it a little wider before falling back on my bed._  
_The sound of the rain drowned everything else out._

_I shut my eyes as tight as I could and tried to listen to the rain. Forget her. Just fucking forget her._

_I finally fell asleep after an hour or so. My dreams filled with obnoxious subliminal messages._

_The sound of banging woke me around 2:00 in the morning. In a sleepy haze I pounded my palm against the wall at the neighbors. They never knew how to shut the fuck up._

_Then there it was again. Then the doorbell. I sluggishly pulled myself out of bed and turned on my phone._

_“What the fuuuuck.” I hissed. It was 2:27am. Why was the fucking doorbell ringing?_

_I stumbled into the living room and pulled the door open. You stood there covered in rain. You glared at me and stepped inside. I shut the door behind you while you stomped into my room._

_“You’re so fucked up.” You shouted. I followed behind you into the room._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Calling me in the middle of the night? Asking about my boyfriend? What the fuck is wrong with you?” You spat._

_“Nothing’s fucking wrong with me,” I replied. “I just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes.”_

_“Liar.” You argued, “You didn’t call me to make small talk.”_

_“Go fuck yourself.” I spat at the accusation._

_“You go fuck yourself! You. Called. Me.” You yelled. “You broke up with me—!”_

_I slammed my hand over your mouth._

_“Stop talking.” I demanded. “If all your gonna do is yell then leave.” Your eyes stuttered for a moment before you nodded._

_I pulled my hand back._

_“Look...” I whispered, “... I’m sorry. I just, I missed you a little bit.”_

_“That doesn’t give you a right—”_

_“I’m sorry.” I interrupted. I stepped away from your body and pulled my hands into the pocket of my hoodie._

_“... No.” You whispered, sitting down on my bed._

_“No?”_

_“No, he doesn’t...” You trailed._

_“Oh,” I laughed. “I’m sorry.”_

_“No you’re not.”_

_“No. You’re right. I’m not.” I chuckled taking a seat next to you. “... So what are we gonna do about this?”_

_Your head hung on my shoulder._

_“I don’t know...”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You texted me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest I Like Myself by K.Flay

_ Seven months. Seven whole months I’d gone without hearing from you, not a call or text. I’d finally cut myself out of your life and I was happy to see it.  _

_ You messaged my friends asking what had happened to me, but by that point, I’d already fallen in love with someone else just like you.  _

_ I was far passed the existentialism of you and I because we were children then, we weren’t in love, we were a developmental stage for each other and I’d come to realize that after we stopped talking again. _

_ I hoped you were doing well, but I had decided seven months ago that I wasn’t waiting for you another second. I was ready to leave you behind.  _

_And I was happy you were happy, but I needed you to leave me alone. _

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter?


End file.
